dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Detective Comics Vol 1 33
. Kruger recently escaped from an insane asylum, and is said to have been working on a new type of death-ray. Bruce opens the chest where he stores his Batsuit and prepares his silk rope. He drives to Kruger's mansion in his car. The Batman climbs up the side of Carl Kruger's house, and sees the Scarlet Horde inside. Carl Kruger is commanding three other scientists named Bixley, Ryder, and Travis. They have an army of two thousand men. The scientists leave and Kruger talks to himself about how he will be the next Napoleon. The Batman enters and throws a batarang at his face. Kruger reveals that there is a sheet of invisible glass protecting him. Batman is knocked out from behind by a hand with a gun reaching out of a painting. Kruger ties Batman up and sets a bomb to go off, in an attempt to fake his own death. Batman has a steel blade hidden in his boot, so he's able to cut his bonds and escape. The bomb goes off seconds after Batman leaves. The Batman visits Ryder and threatens him in bed. Batman tells Ryder that he'll be back later. Ryder immediately drives to find Kruger, and Batman follows him in the Batgyro. This leads Batman to the secret hangar of the dirigible. Batman breaks a glass vial that covers his plane in black smoke so it's invisible from the ground. He climbs down and infiltrates the hangar, taking out the guards with gas. He destroys their stockpile of death rays by shooting them with a gun, which makes them all explode. Batman tries to destroy the dirigible with an axe, but Kruger arrives and shoots him in the back. Kruger tells a guard to watch Batman's body while he prepares a death ray. Kruger uses the death ray to completely disintegrate Batman. He explains that the death ray is a fusion of ozone gas and the gamma ray. While Kruger was setting up and explaining all this, Batman has knocked out his guard and switched costumes with him. Kruger believes he is dead, but he makes it safely home in his plane. His bulletproof vest saved him from more serious harm. He works all night in his laboratory and sprays his plane with a mysterious chemical. The next day, the dirigible attacks again. This time Batman is ready in his plane. The dirigible tries to blast him with its death ray, but the chemical he used makes his plane immune. The dirigible sends a fighter pilot out to shoot Batman down. Batman pilots his plane straight into the dirigible, destroying both of them in a massive explosion. Batman parachutes to safety, but Carl Kruger is still in the fighter plane trying to kill him. Batman ties his rope to Kruger's plane and drops his parachute. He climbs onto the wing and Kruger tries to shoot him with a gun, but misses. Batman throws a gas pellet at Kruger, which knocks him out and causes the plane to crash. Batman leaps out before the plane hits the water, and Kruger dies. Bruce Wayne later relaxes at home. The radio announces that they have recovered Kruger's corpse and captured the entire Scarlet army. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * ** *** Bixley *** Ryder *** Travis Locations: * , ( ) ** ** Items: * * * * * Kruger's Death Ray ** It works by fusing ozone gas with gamma rays. ** It has knocked down several big buildings in New York City. Vehicles: * * Bruce Wayne's Automobile * Dirigible ** catapult planes | Writer2_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler2_1 = Mart Bailey | Inker2_1 = Mart Bailey | StoryTitle2 = Bart Regan, Spy: "Thoria Invades Luxen" | Synopsis2 = In Europe, the nation of Thoria annexes the neighboring nation of Luxen, whose president flees to the USA. Bart Regan is assigned to safeguard him from assassination, and get him safely back to Luxen, where he incites the citizens to resist the Thorian takeover. A plebiscite election is held, and the majority of Luxenians vote against annexation. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Thorian Government Other Characters: * Karl Palchek, President of Luxen Locations: * * * ** *** U.S. Spy Headquarters ** Vessels: * "Titan", Luxenian passenger steamship | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker3_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle3 = Buck Marshall: "Mine of Mystery" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sheriff Antagonists: * Lenaire Other Characters: * Jim Ward * Wyatt * Acme Mining Syndicate Locations: * Western United States, ** Sage City | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Ken Ernst | Inker4_1 = Ken Ernst | StoryTitle4 = Larry Steele, Private Detective: "Brenda" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Brenda, Larry's secretary Antagonists: * Morton Caleb Other Characters: * Mr. Hartwicke * Emilie | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker5_1 = Fred Guardineer | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle5 = Speed Saunders: "The North Woods Mystery" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Marcel Other Characters: * Roster * Norton * Nogata * West * Hank Blaentz Locations: * * | Writer6_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler6_1 = Sven Elven | Inker6_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle6 = Cosmo, the Phantom of Disguise: "The Sewer Robberies" | Synopsis6 = Some robbers tunnel into a bank via the sewers, and Cosmo catches them. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * , the Phantom of Disguise Antagonists: * "Sparky" Regan * Hank Other Characters: * Kelly * Neil * Baldwin | Writer7_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler7_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker7_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle7 = Bruce Nelson: "The White Goddess, Part 1" | Synopsis7 = Bruce Nelson travels by steamship to Africa for a hard-earned vacation. In Banan, French Kongo, he hires Mambu and sets out on a big game hunting safari. Far out in the Kongo brush country, Nelson kills a charging lion. Bruce and Mambu are ambushed and captured by the Warriors of the Great White Goddess. Bruce is separated from Mambu and marched at spear-point into the presence of the Great White Goddess. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mambu, big game guide Antagonists: * Warriors of the Great White Goddess Other Characters: * White Goddess Locations: * ** *** | Writer8_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler8_1 = Mart Bailey | Inker8_1 = Mart Bailey | StoryTitle8 = Slam Bradley: "Shorty Swallows a Diamond" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Doctor Farnsby * Fink * Sneer Other Characters: * Diana Penton * Fui Onyui Locations: * | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Batman: ** "The Batman Wars Against the Dirigible of Doom" is reprinted in the following issues: *** *** *** ** Batman's origin is revealed for the first time in this issue. The origin is a two-page spread that serves as a prologue to the main story. It is titled "The Batman and How He Came to Be", featuring the first appearances of the Golden Age versions of Thomas Wayne, Martha Wayne and Joe Chill. It is reprinted in , and in , along with the above-listed publications. ** Batman chronologically appears next in ** The original autogiro Batplane is destroyed in this issue's story. ** Batman gets the second cranial concussion, and the second bullet wound of his career, both in this same story. ** Batman uses a gun, for the second time. ** Batman switches places with the thug that was guarding him, and sets him up to take a hit from the disintegrator ray, which kills him. He then crashes his autogyro into Kruger's dirigible, causing it to crash. Some crewmen survive to be arrested. ** It is revealed that Batman uses a secret laboratory, behind a false wall, at Wayne Manor to develop his weapons. The Batcave has yet to be introduced. ** This story contains the second reference to Batman's hometown as Manhattan, New York. Gotham City has yet to be introduced into Earth-Two continuity. ** Manhattan is attacked, from the air, and thousands of casualties are inflicted. Afterward it's never mentioned again. * Bruce Nelson: ** The port of is described as located in the French Kongo, with a K, but it was actually located in the Belgian Congo (now the Democratic Republic of the Congo). * After this issue, Larry Steele by Ken Ernst drops out, and returns in . * First issue for Mart Bailey art on Slam Bradley. * Also appearing in this issue of Detective Comics was: ** "Coffee-Colored Diamonds" (text story) by Frank Thomas | Trivia = * appeared last in Detective Comics Vol 1 32 and appears next in Detective Comics Vol 1 34. * Bruce Nelson smokes a pipe. | Recommended = | Links = * Batman article at Wikipedia * Batman (Golden Age) biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Bruce Nelson biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Buck Marshall biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Cosmo - The Phantom of Disguise biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Slam Bradley article at Wikipedia * Slam Bradley biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Speed Saunders article at Wikipedia * Speed Saunders biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }}